The Replacement Useless?
by WitchHunterAmon
Summary: The STNJ has always had problems, but when Robin finds that her powers are rendered useless and there's a new witch in town, will the gang be able to defeat the witch?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own witch hunter robin  
  
Summary: The STNJ has always had problems, but when Robin finds that her powers are rendered useless and there's a new witch in town, will the gang be able to defeat the witch?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I sat in my bed trying to fall asleep, the soft bed, oh how I loved the feathery softness; it was something I always took for granted back at the monastery. Just when I really felt tired, the phone rang. "Hello" I answered. "We've got a problem, can you be here in like an hour?" It was Michael's voice. I could recognize his voice within. "Okay" I jumped out of bed, half naked, and headed for the bathroom. I took my shower, got dressed and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning." That's Toko, she's my roommate. " And good morning to you too. " " Can I get you anything, espresso?" "Yes, please" I sat down and read the newspaper while Toko went to go make the coffee. "Here you are." "Thank you so very much." I sniffed the espresso. It filled me with warmnes every time I smelled it. When I finally sipped it, I found it to be not bitter, but highly sweet. I looked at the clock and it read 8:01. "Oh my god, I have to go, thanks for making the coffee." "Your welcome" she said as I ran out the door. I took my vespa to the STNJ headquarters, but fortunate for me, it wasn't that far, probably only a quarter of a mile or so and I was taking my vespa! When I got to the STNJ, I found Michael, standing there waiting for me.  
  
"What took you so long, Robin?" "Sorry, I guess I just lost track of time." "It's okay, listen we got a hot lead on a witch. Maybe you should sit down and see for yourself" Michael took me over to his computer and sat me down in a chair next to him. "Miyoko Akisuko, 33 years old." I wondered to myself, how Michael had found the witch, but I found myself saying "What does he do?" "Well, he can take in Craft power and use it for himself." Michael replied "Where's Amon? We're partners; we're supposed to work on this together." "He out hunting another witch with Karasuma and Sakaki." "Okay, I'm on it" and so I left the STNJ and went to my vespa, and I went to the address Michael gave me. I searched around the area, but found nothing. Then I decided to go in. I knocked on the door, but there was no reply. I then started to think that the witch was not here, but I had this great feeling that he was here, but in hiding. After waiting several moments, I finally chose to go in by force. I gave out some of my Craft- power, unleashing fire upon the door. I jumped. Akisuko was waiting right there, behind the door.  
  
A/N Please R+R, and this is my kind of first fan fiction (I've created others) so please don't be so mean. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Ok Shadow submitted a review asking if there was going to be pairings, and to be quite honest there might, but I can never control the way my fan fictions work. So if there is a pairing, you'll have to read to find out.  
  
A/N 2 I know the last chapter was short. This time it is not as short, but I can't guarantee the future chapters.  
  
A/N 3 Okay you might wonder, "why is it rated PG13?" Well, this chapter, and future chapters will contain some bad words not appropriate for preteens and under.  
  
A/N 4 Ok, I forgot to say one thing, it's in Robin's POV, even though after reading I think you could figure out.  
  
Disclaimer: again, I don't own Witch Hunter Robin, and if I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fan fictions because I'd be working on the real deal. Although, I do own Miyoko Akisuko. ^-^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Akisuko was waiting for me all this time. Without even thinking, I reached for my glasses to help me set fire on the witch. Too late, he had already used a powerful psychotic blast on me, sending me to the floor; the blast was probably from a witch's power he already stole. "Well, well, well, who do we have here, a hunter. This is truly interesting, in all my time of being hunted I never saw a hunter who was a witch." Damn, he had called me a witch. "I am not a witch!" I replied, getting up and putting on my glasses. He just stood there and laughed for a while, then he just smirked "Don't deny the sign of the Craft, witch." and with that he let out a dark purple light that surrounded me.  
  
I tried as hard as I could to resist, knowing full well that he was trying to take my Craft power. It was then I resorted to using my powers. The fire I used went straight against his mysterious light. They had collided together, and disappeared together. "You can't win, hunter. My powers will strip you of yours"Akisuko said. He sent out the next blast of light. I was not afraid of his powers; I knew that I could defeat him. I sent out my fire again, this time, I concentrated more on him than his power. Akisuko screamed, the light instantly disappeared, and suddenly he was shouting that fire was on his body. Just then, I heard someone approach the house.  
  
"Oh shit" I whispered to myself. I couldn't let anyone know about witches. But when I saw the car, I instantly recognized it. It was Amon's!  
  
Amon immediately jumped from his car, and rushed to the house. There he saw a burning Akisuko and me. When he saw me he asked, " What did you do to him?" I didn't know exactly how to respond. He had saw how I usually take witches down, why is he asking this time? "I used my Craft power" He looked puzzled. Why was he acting so strange? "I'll call the factory" and so he instantly left, not asking any more questions.  
  
I went back to headquarters and waited for the next case to show up. Everyone was there, except for the notoriously late Doujima. We sat around the discussion table to see if the new witch went into the system. "Well, it looks like Miyoko Akisuko, finally got into the STN database." Michael finally said. I finally realized something, "Wait, he wasn't in our database? Then how did you know what his power was?" " It was simple actually, you see, he escaped from the factory. The factory was originally the one who captured him." He answered. "So all of that information came from the factory," I questioned. He nodded.  
  
For the rest of the day I just went through files. I found it to be quite boring, and nothing special came up while going through them. When I looked up at the clock, I saw that the time was 5:00 p.m.; time to go home. I packed up my things, and left for the gate. When I reached the gate, I noticed Doujima, finally coming to work. "Hey, Robin" she said. "Hey, you're in for it this time" I responded. She didn't answer back, instead she just kept going. I couldn't imagine what Kosaka was going to do to her this time. I walked home to my apartment. Toko was there, lying there on the couch, watching the television. "So how was your day?" she asked. "Fair, I've had better." I said putting my coat on a hanger. I then put my coat into the closet and started for my room. I light some candles and began praying to God. Then I went to Harry's, the restaurant/bar that was near work. It had really good food; I decided to go there for dinner. This time, I decided not to go on my vespa, as I did on a number of occasions, but to go on foot. When I got to the restaurant, I greeted Harry, the owner and sat down at a chair at the bar.  
  
I had a usual seat at the bar; it was where I always sat. "What would you like" Harry said casually. " Umm I'll have some Teriyaki chicken with rice please" and with that, Harry left for the kitchen. When he left, I thought of nothing else except of Amon. I was still thinking about him. I didn't know why he was acting so weird, or why he keeps avoiding me everyday, dropping me to go work with Karasuma or Sakaki. "Here you are, Teriyaki chicken with rice," Harry said as putting down the plate "Oh thank you." Just then, Amon came through the doors. He suddenly didn't avoid me, but sat at the seat right next to me at the bar. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Yes I know it has been a while since my last update. I've been having tests all week, and I just kept cramming and cramming and cramming. Well here it is, and I'm really sorry if I deprived some of you guys from this chapter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Oh my god! Amon was sitting right next to me. This time, he couldn't avoid me. "I'll have sake, please," he ordered to the bartender. She instantly left to go fetch the alcohol. "Hi, Amon" I said, trying to get his attention. He seemed to ignore me, just like at work. "Oh hi." he said under his breath. He gave me the impression that he didn't want to be around me somehow. "What is your problem, Amon? Do you hate me, is that why you constantly avoid me? " He waited to answer. It made me just keep growing with anticipation for him to reply. Finally he said, "That's not true, Robin. I don't hate you." He made me think again. "Then why do you always try to dodge me?" I asked raising my voice. "I don't try to dodge you, Robin. Where do you get that idea?" "How can I not think that, Amon! You always work with Karasuma or Sakaki, never with who you're supposed to!" I ranted. I knew I was audible throughout the entire restaurant, but it didn't make any difference to me.  
  
"I love you, Robin," he said quietly, obviously not wanting the entire restaurant to hear. I was completely shocked. I couldn't believe my ears. I knew that Amon should have a good reason, but I never saw this coming. " But what about Toko?" I said quietly as well. The whole room seemed to go about they're own business now. He stopped for a moment to think. When he was ready he finally said, "Toko was my lover, yes. We were lovers for a while, then you came along. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that we were destined to be together." I was still in awe. This was just all just a total shock to me.  
  
"Knowing that, I was certain that I could no longer be with Toko," he explained. "So you dumped Toko, just so you could be with me?" I asked eagerly to hear his answer. He nodded his head. " Oh Amon." I said getting up from my chair to give him a hug. Now he was shocked instead of me. " I love you too," I said under my breath. He started for my lips, going to them with his own. We shared a brief kiss and I went back to my own chair.  
  
For the rest of the night, we talked non-stop. We loved talking and enjoyed each other's company. When it was finally time to go, it was 2:30 a.m. "Would you like a ride?" he asked me. I replied "Yes, that would be nice." Amon drove me to my apartment building. I finally said goodbye to Amon and we exchanged our second kiss of the evening. This time, it was a bit longer than the first. I jumped out of the car and waved back at Amon. He then simply drove out of sight.  
  
I took the elevator back up to my apartment. I strolled down the hall and approached the door to my apartment. When I opened the door, Toko was standing right in front of the door, where I couldn't ignore her. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Wow, guys you really do love me. I never expected this many  
reviews. So I'm going to thank every single one of you who reviewed.  
Thanks to Shadow Stone, Kayla, Drakwitch72, sailor Yang, FrbddnAngel,  
and Hanako110. Thanks guys  
  
A/N 2 The characters are getting OOC, unfortunately. grrrr. I'm not  
even sticking to my original summary. Basically, it sucks. But  
romance sells!!!! Just look at how many reviews I got for romance vs.  
action. So I'll continue the whole romance thing throughout the fan  
fiction, even if it will make the characters go out of themselves.  
  
A/N 3 With that said, a new genre is born. Romance, Action/Adventure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~*  
  
I saw Toko standing there, gazing at me very strangely with her eyes.  
I was freaked. She probably found out about Amon and me. I could no  
longer just stand out here in the hallway. "Oh hi Toko, wow it's  
really getting late, I think I'll hit the sack. Nice seeing you  
again, bye." I instantly left to go to my room. "Not so fast, Robin.  
Come, sit down. Maybe we can talk." Toko said. "Ummm, ok." This was  
getting way too awkward. Talk? I practically stole her ex-boyfriend,  
and now she wants to TALK!? She sat down at the table, soon after, I  
joined her.  
  
"So Robin, I saw you in a strange car. What were you doing in there?"  
Oh God, she knows. I know it, she knows! I stumbled for a reason, I  
couldn't tell her the truth; it'd be better if she didn't know at all.  
My mind finally reached the decision that if she knows, why lie to  
her. "It was Amon's. We're together now, and you can't stop us."  
"Ha, I knew it. Robin, do you know what Amon did to me? He dumped  
me, for you. Well guess what? The next time he sees a pretty girl;  
he'll dump you for her. Give up Amon, he's not worth it," she  
explained.  
  
This wasn't going to happen. Amon would never do that, he's a great  
guy; he just suddenly had a change in heart, that's all. "No, no, I  
don't believe you." I said to her. I instantly resorted to my Craft  
power. She insulted my feelings for Amon. Starting a fire on her was  
the only way to make her shut up. "I'm going to put fire on you, hope  
you enjoy hell. "  
  
I reached for my glasses and put them on. Toko managed to say "What  
the... Robin, you wouldn't do that, would you?" "Yes I would." I  
replied steadily. This was it, I'm just about to kill my own  
roommate. In my mind, I started to think about the fire on her. She  
would surely burn. "Die." Using my Craft power, I started to give out  
the fire. "No, no. Why isn't it working!!???" I said. This wasn't  
happening. I was about to kill Toko, but my Craft power stopped.  
Toko was breathing heavily. I needed to make her worry. "I'll be back  
to kill you later, bitch." And with that, I left for work.  
  
A/N 4 Short, yes, I know. OOC you bet, but oh well. I might redo  
this chapter. I did this chapter in about 20 minutes, so I guess  
that's what happens if you don't take your time. 


End file.
